Dearest Monica,
by Heathergirl101
Summary: Chandler left Monica and now he wants her back. What a shocker!


Dearest Monica,

  
  


By:Heathergirl101 and Gwoman97x

  
  


Rated: PG13

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

  
  


Summary: Chandler point of view of why he left Monica. And why he wants her back.

LOVE STORY!! GET YOUR BOX OF TISSUES!!

  
  


** 3 Weeks after they broke up Chandler realizes what a mistake he made, and writes Monica a letter explaining himself**

Dearest Monica,

I know you don't care to hear or see from me since that warm summer night, although it seemed much colder. The last thing you asked was "Why?" and I didn't have an answer, but now since I love and miss you more than my heart can bear, I need you more than ever. So here is the answer I've been searching for. I'm still not completely sure about the answer that I've got, but sure enough to tell you. I was scared that our love was losing it's luster. I guess I just wanted to run away from it, and hope that maybe in all the chaos the problem would be lost. They always said that "Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder", but in this case I was always very fond of you, it just felt like more of a routine than a relationship filled with love. So If you can ever forgive me for breaking your caring heart, write me back. I'll be waiting for your letter, my love.

  
  


Love Always and Forever,

Chandler Bing

  
  
  
  
  
  


**1 MONTH LATER**

  
  


Dearest Monica,

I'm not shocked to not have heard from you. I guess you cant forgive me for the pain I put you through. I just wish you would. I really need you in my life. My life is nothing without you in it. I was thinking the other day, when we first got together in London, and when you tried to make me cry about talking about when our kids grow up and go off to college, and when you died, and I started crying, because I wanted to have kids with you, I wanted to get married to you, and live our dream. Please, Please, I miss not seeing your beautiful face in the morning, and I miss hearing you laugh, Please write me back.

  
  


Love Always and Forever,

Chandler Bing

  
  
  
  


** Chandler has been writing letters to Monica every month for the past 3 years, but never got a response. He still awaits the day when Monica will forgive him**

Chandler,

Sweetie, its been a long time. So, instead of writing you a letter, I'd like to speak to you in person, since what I have to tell you, is not great news. Please meet me at Central Perk at 5:00 in the evening on Saturday. I'll be waiting.

  
  


Your Friend

  
  


**That Saturday at 5:00**

  
  


**Chandler walks into Central Perk waiting to see Monica but instead walks over to his old friend Rachel.**

  
  


"Chandler, hi"

  
  


"Hey Rach, where's Monica?"

  
  


Rachel gets teary eyes with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

  
  


"Rach what's wrong?"

  
  


Tears fall. "Chandler...can we talk somewhere else, a little more private."

  
  


"Yeah. Sure." A little unsure about why Rachel is crying.

  
  


They walk to Rachel's apartment, number 20, as it has always been, when they walk in all of Monica's stuff is gone. Then he notices all the boxes piled up by Monica's door to her bedroom.

  
  


"Rach, what's going on here, why is all Monica's stuff packed away?"

  
  


"Chandler, about a week after you left, well, I walked into her room one afternoon, because she was in there all day, and I was worried, and I found that she killed herself, she overdosed on Anti-Depressants." Tears are steadily falling from Rachel's eyes as Chandler runs to the bathroom and gets sick. When he comes back out he has a look of anger on his face. 

  
  


"WHY?? WHY DID YOU LET HER DO THIS TO HERSELF???? SHE HAD SO MUCH LIFE IN HER, SHE HAD SO MUCH, HOW COULD YOU LET HER SLIP AWAY???"

  
  


Chandler is crying heavily.

  
  


" Don't blame me Chandler Bing, you blame yourself. I didn't do ANYTHING to her to make her do that."

  
  


"I cant.....I cant.......I cant..."

  
  


He plops down on a chair and lays his head on the table and cries. His only love in the world, gone because of him and his insecurities. He ran out the door as fast as he could and ran to the first gun shop he saw wiped away his tears and went in afraid that they would not sell him a gun. The last voice he heard was the faint whisper of Rachel voice saying his name afraid she would lose another one of her friends due to the love from each other.

  
  


"Hello what kind of gun would you like to purchase?" the man from behind the counter had said.

  
  


"A hand gun for protection." Chandler said unsurely.

  
  


"Here you are the best one fully loaded"

  
  


"Thank you" 

  
  


He gave him the money and left the man was surprised to have a man needing protection with a gun but seeing as this man looked gay he didn't mind.

  
  


Chandler ran back to Rachel's without a doubt in his mind put the gun in his back pocket and gently asked Rachel where Monica's grave was.

  
  


"On the corner of Baker, that cemetary" Rachel said unsure of what he would do.

  
  


"Thank you." Chandler replied

  
  


**Cemetary infront of Monica**

  
  


Chandler wondered why she had done this.

  
  


"Monica why. You are so good at everything and I want to know why I loved someone so much and if you loved me back you would've faught for us. But now I realize you were to weak and vulnerable to even talk to anyone. You were taking anti-depressants so I guess I really hurt you. I'm sorry."

  
  


Chandler could even feel Monica next to him as he took out the gun and pulled the trigger.He would know where to pull it because he had been in medical school for a while when Monica had told him to start a career that he could be proud of. He wanted to help little kids. As he pulled the trigger he could here Monica's voice calling his name but by that time it had been to late. Monica ran over to him to see if there was any Chandler left. Nothing she couldn't believe it. Her whole "joke" on Chandler had cost him his life. She didn't want to return his letters because She still loved him and she wanted him to feel the same pain. The last thing Chandler saw was the face of Monica crying her eyes out as he had placed the gun in the wrong place seeing as Monica scared him. Chandler was suffering. Monica took his gun and placed it on her lower stomach and pulled the trigger. She now would suffer with Chandler until they got to where some poeple would say the after life... To Be Continued...

  
  


Dearest Chandler

  
  


By: Heathergirl101

  
  


Censor: PG13

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Darrel

**_Italics means she is thinking**_

August 13, 2010

  
  


Dearest Chandler, 

Ever since you died I've used you as a journal entry name. My therapist told me to find the inner me well I did but then I lost you. Chandler I killed you, I joked around with your feelings and the joke ended after you pulled the trigger. It's been exactly 1 year since you died I have 2 scar marks on my wrists and I'm shit out of luck. I'm afraid Rachel will put me in the insane asylum if I don't find a job but pretty soon I will admit myself.. I know Rachel wouldn't do that to me but Ross, Joey and Phoebe talk about it. They might just be joking but Sometimes they use my phone and when I get into the room they hang up as if they were talking to you. That's not even possible. I go to your grave everyday and I talk to you about what happened to me and what Rachel said about that I should get on with my life. Ross asked Rachel to marry him to every ones not surprise she said yes. Chandler I wish we could've gotten married. I'm so sorry what we did we killed you Chandler so that's why today I'm gonna go to my therapist pay him all my bills go home to Rachel and tell her to take me somewhere that I've never been. I will tell her to take me to The ocean. She doesn't know I went there with you so that's why I'm gonna go. I have to go to Darrel now.(my therapist)

Love you always,

Monica Gellar

Dearest Chandler,

  
  


Here I am the beautiful ocean. I see you in the sunset, my love. I wish you were here by my side as the first time. We laid in the sand as we watch the sun set. You couldn't have looked more handsome at that moment.

_" Monica have you ever loved me like this before London?"_

_" I never really thought of you like that, Chandler."_

_"Oh, Why?"_

_" I didn't want to lose one of my best friends if we would've gotten involved."_

_"Oh, ever since the first time I've seen you I knew you would be the love of my life"_

_" Chandler, I was FAT"_

_" You were still very beautiful even if you did weigh 200 pounds"_

_" I love you, Chandler."_

_" I will love you forever and always through eternity, Monica"_

" I LOVE YOU CHANDLER BING" Monica yelled as Rachel calmed her down and wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"Do you think he meant it Rachel?"

" Meant what sweetie?"

"That he would love me forever and always through eternity?"

" Oh honey. Of course I do. Chandler loved you more than anything in the world."

"You really think Rach?"

" Of course."

"Thanks"

"Well lets go home okay?"

"Kay."

  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


Monica got better because she knew Chandler would wait for her. Monica died of a double stroke at the age of 84 and Chandler and Monica finally met again in Eternity.

The End.

I would appreciate feedback. My email is Heathergirl101@aol.com.


End file.
